One of the Same
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: A business partner of Ciel Phantomhive's recently reported his daughter has gone missing. Which so happens to be just around the time time Ciel hires a finally usefull maid. OCxSebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, although I would really like to I don't. However I do own Cane and Akui.

Cane's name is pronounced like this. Ca....-like ha-....ne....-like hey-... and the '_c_' is sharp like a '_k_'

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

For once it was sunny in London, the sun shined happily through the silver tinted clouds. Ciel Phantomhive walked proudly with Sebastian Michaelis following closely behind him, while carrying the boxes of goods they just bought. "The new maid will be starting today." Sebastian informed.

"Yes, she showed good potential, hopefully she wont prove to be an imbecile like those three." Ciel said, looking up at the sun. "Why is it so bright suddenly." He rhetorically asked.

Sebastian smiled. "Maybe London is finally out of its gloom."

Ciel glared at Sebastian. "I'm ready to go back to the mansion."

"Yes, my Lord."

They shortly arrived at the Phantomhive manor, once they were inside and Sebastian had put their new belongings where they belonged, the two gathered in Ciel's office to greet the new maid, Akui. Akui is a young girl with chocolate brown hair just above her shoulders, and soft red eyes. "Good evening sir." Akui said sweetly, bowing shortly.

"Good evening, Sebastian will show you your quarters and give you your list of chores." Ciel said, barely looking at the girl in front of him.

"Yes sir." "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian and Akui said in unison, their voices unifying. Sebastian gave Akui a cautious look, then smiled. "Follow me, Lady Akui."

"Hai." Akui said following Sebastian out of the office and down the corridor.

"You and Meirin will be sharing a room, if you have any problems with that please speak with me and we will make the situation work." He explained.

"Actually, since we're on the topic, I would prefer to have a room to myself, I don't get along with other maids usually. Plus I have some embarrassing scars and such things." Akui stated.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Well then, there are is a spare room that we could accommodate into a room for you."

"Thank you."

After Sebastian showed Akui her chore list, which was small because Sebastian didn't want to take any chances of her being 'idiots' like the other three, he then showed her the room she will be staying in and helped her make it into an actual room, finally he helped her carrying her luggage to her room. "My this one is quite heavy." Sebastian stated, picking the luggage up.

"Oh please be gentle with that one, there is something fragile in there. A family heirloom."

Sebastian nodded and carefully carried the large bag, he set the bag onto the bed once he reached her room. "Here at the Phantomhive manor we rise bright and early. So please try to follow our regular schedule."

"Hai." Breathed Akui as she began unpacking her clothes.

"Good, I would like your help with dinner in fifteen minutes."

Akui nodded causing her hair to bob. "What will we be making?"

Sebastian raised his index finger toward his lips, smiled, then winked. "It's a surprise." Then he left, gently closing the door behind him.

Akui stared at the place he had been standing. "My he's cute." She quietly squealed. Then she quickly went over to the bag Sebastian had set on her bed, unzipping the bag she revealed her 'fragile' luggage, a fourteen year old girl, curled into a ball. "My Lady, you may come out now." Akui said helping her master uncurl from the bag.

The master stretched then ran her hands through her short copper hair. "Family heirloom?" The master yawned.

Smirking Akui responded. "Would you rather I had told him that there was a human in the bag, I don't believe he would be so gentle then, Lady Cane."

Cane looked up with hazel eyes. "Do you remember the plan if I'm caught?"

"Of course."

"Good." Cane spread out on the bed. "Ah this is nice!" She moan with a big grin on her lips.

"Stay here and I'll bring you food when I'm able to, try not to make any loud noises. I have a feeling that butler has some good senses."

"Hai hai."

Akui smiled, then left the room. Akui carefully walked the corridors, trying to remember where they led. _'Ok the kitchen should be somewhere over here._ She thought continuing her wandering.

"HI!" A hyper voice said and suddenly a child's face appeared in front of Akui, causing the new maid to jump in surprise. "You're the new maid aren't you!?"

"Yes."

"I'm Finny!" The young boy grinned and stood in front of her, his straw hat bouncing with each movement.

Akui smiled. "Hello there Finny, from your outfit I'm guessing you're the gardener."

"Great guess!"

"Why thank you." She smiled.

"Are you lost?"

"Um...somewhat, could you help me though?"

"Yeah!"  
"Where's the kitchen?"

"Oh you're going to help Sebastian with dinner?"

"I believe so."

"Alright follow me!" Finnian cheered and grabbed her hand, he pulled her to the kitchen where Sebastian, Tanaka, Bard and Meirin were gathered. All four looked up from what they were doing and directed their attention to Akui and Finny.

"Hello there." Akui said waving.

Meirin gaped. "Ahhh. So pretty!" The dish in Meirin's hand slipped through her fingers to crash on the floor. Sebastian instantly noticed it and went to catch it, but before _he _could reach it, Akui had it in her hands, it was only centimeters from the floor.

Akui straightened her posture. "Here." She smiled handing Meirin the plate.

Sebastian blinked in surprise, his facial features changed to a cautious and curious gleam. "Thank you Lady Akui."

"You're welcome." Akui smiled, although her eyes showed a different emotion as she noticed the cautious glare in his eyes, for several seconds they stared at each other.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka grunted before he took a sip of his Japanese tea.

Akui blinked then looked at Tanaka. "Huh?"

"That is Tanaka, he was the Phantomhive's previous butler, but because of the fire he was injured. Therefore I do not assign him any jobs." Sebastian explained. "Next to him is Bardroy, the chef, although most of his meals are charcoal."  
"HEY!" Bard yelled, the cigarette in his mouth moving and knocking the ash from its tip.

Ignoring Bard's complaint about being insulted, Sebastian continued introductions. "In front of you is Meirin, she is very far sighted and her cracked classes do not improve her near sightness at all. I assume you already know the gardener, Finnian."

Meirin frowned at Sebastian's comment on her eye sight.

Akui smiled. "I see, thank you for the introductions."

Bard grumbled at Sebastian then smiled at Akui. "Welcome to the troop."

She nodded in response. "Now that the introductions are done, I'll give everyone their assignments." Sebastian began. "Finnian carefully pull the weeds out of the garden, we have a guest coming soon and we want everything to be perfect. Meirin set the table using our fine Italian dishes. Bardroy...pick fresh ingredients for tonight's dessert. Akui you will be helping me with dinner, and Tanaka...the young master still has some studies to do so please take care of those." Everyone nodded, well Bard pouted, and went off to do their assignments. He looked at Akui. "We will be making _Panissa di Vercelli" _an Italian cuisine from Piemonte. A dish placed on brown rice with borlotti beans, salame sotto grasso, with a beverage of red wine from 1825."

Akui smirked. "That sounds like a simple, yet special dish, who's our guest?"

"Earl Herald Laouch and his family are interested in doing some business with the young master."

Reconizing the name Akui's eye slanted to a slight glare. "I see." Going over to the counter and taking some of the ingredients out of their box, she began to prepare the dish, quickly Sebastian joined her.

They were in silence for half of the cooking period. "You're not human are you." Sebastian said rhetorically.

"Oh? You noticed." Akui smirked. "That means you aren't either."

"I'm just one hell of a butler."

"And I'm one hell of a maid."

XXxxxxxXXxxxxxXX

Please note that I will not put up the second chapter unless I get 4 or more reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, although I would really like to I don't. However I do own Cane and Akui.

Ok I caved, I only recieved three reviews and I said I wouldn't update until I recieved four....well I didn't want to wait for a year...so here you go chapter two.

* * *

"I'm just one hell of a butler."

"And I'm one hell of a maid."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive is my property, stay away from him." He glared.

Giggling Akui pushed the vegetables she had finished dicing into a bowl. "I'm not interested in your master, I have my own."

"Show me your proof."

"As long as you show me yours."

Sebastian nodded, he set down his knife, and held up his left hand, preparing to remove the white glove. Akui set her knife down as well, she put her hand under the hair that hung over her neck, preparing to lift the hair. "You first." Akui stated.

Giving her a firm look, he removed the glove to reveal his contract mark. She smiled, turned around and lifted her hair away from the back of her neck to reveal her mark. "See." She mocked.

"So where is your soul then?" He asked, replacing the glove on his large hand.

"I'm not sure honestly, I lost her." She lied, in actuality her master was in her room sleeping sprawled out on the bed, believing she's in a safe place.

"What about using the mark?"  
"Oh that's a good idea, why didn't I think about that." She said sarcastically. "It didn't work when I last tried."

"Then your master must be dead." Sebastian rolled his sleeve back up and continued fixing the dish. "We need to hurry, but because we know each other's real identity, let's speed this process up." And speed it up they did, both of them worked quickly, moving faster than any human, and they didn't even break a sweat. "Let's greet our guest while the dish finishes cooking."

"Hai."

"On our way there tell me why you are here."

Akui raised her eye brows. _'Of course, I should have expected he would ask that.'_

They both began walking toward the entrance lobby. "My master's missing and there are some people after me, so I need a place to stay and hide out, plus I needed a job."

"Is that it?"  
"Yes."

They finally reached the lobby, Sebastian met Ciel at the bottom of stairs, allowing Tanaka to deflate to his 'chibi' form and go enjoy some tea. "How has the new maid done so far?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled. "I will inform you when our guests leave."

Ciel glared, he was very tempted to tell him not to make such hasty decisions on his own. "Fine." Stopping in the middle of the room, Ciel yawned while Sebastian straightened his jacket and bow tie. Sebastian finished just as their guests knocked, he smiled and went to the door, the other servants, aside from Tanaka, lined up on each side of the door. Sebastian grabbed on handle of the door, while Meirin grabbed the other, they pulled the door open in unison and all of the servants bowed.

"Earl Phantomhive, how has it been?" Earl Herald Laouch gleamed when he looked past all of the servants to Ciel, he instantly entered, followed by his wife and two sons.

Akui smirked inwardly as she noticed the troubled look on Lady Shereal Laouch's face.

"The usual." Ciel answered, a fake smile planted in his features.

Sebastian was instantly at Ciel's side again, while Meirin and Akui took the guest's coats. "Follow me to the dining room and I will bring dinner to you." Sebastian led them to the dining room.

Herald's oldest son, Valdin glared at Akui, she was familiar to him, but he wasn't able to connect where he had seen her before. Akui smiled in response.

Once they were all in the dining room, aside from Bard, Tanaka, and Finny, Sebastian helped everyone into their seats, as he made sure Meirin didn't mess anything up. "Today we will be serving Red wine from 1825, with scones as an appetizer and _Panissa di Vercelli"_...." Sebastian continued explaining the dinner course, and had Meirin and Akui go to the kitchen and get the food.

After a few minutes, the dinner had been served and the higher ups began to eat. Akui took this chance to sneak into the kitchen, grab some food and take it to the thankfully still hidden Cane. Clutching onto the food and dashing from shadow to shadow, Akui just about made it to her room...until _he_ stopped her.

"Pets are not allowed unless they are approved by the young master." Sebastian said, his arm stretched out in front of him.

Akui glared, she had no come back.

The gorgeous demon straightened his posture by standing in front of her. "Is that what was in that large bag, a pet?" He eyed the amount of food she held...but he still received no response. Smirking he lifted her head by placing his forefinger against the bottom of her chin and pushing up. "Young Master doesn't like his servants to hide such things from him."

She smirked inwardly; he created an opening for her. "Oh so does that mean he knows everything about you?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, obviously he hadn't anticipated that. "Everything he needs to know."

"Ha, then don't lecture me about honesty." Akui pulled away, she dashed to her room, and slammed the door shut, she locked it.

Sebastian smirked and walked up stairs to the tea room, where Ciel and the guests had moved. He walked in right in the middle of Shereal speaking, but he made no noise to interrupt.

"...she's been missing for several weeks." Shereal said, trying not to cry, her husband comforting her by rubbing his hand in circles against the small of her back.

"Was she kidnapped?" Ciel asked.

"We're not sure." Herald commented.

Valdin clenched his teeth. "I heard her talking to someone before she disappeared."

Ciel cocked his head in interest, resting his cheek against the knuckles of his left hand. "Please tell me more."

"It was a female's voice, but they were talking too quietly for me to make out anything aside from a few words. I was able to make out the words, contract, wish, and stay." Valdin explained.

Sebastian raised his eye brows, then smiled. "Shall I prepare some tea young master?"

"No." Ciel said, surprising his butler. "Earl Laouch, what was your daughter's name?"

"Ca-." Herald begna to say, but before he was able to continue or give any extra details there was a loud crash that sounded from the kitchen.

Sebastian scowled. _'Now what did they destroy!?'_ He plastered on a fake smile. "I'm sorry about the noise, I will take care of it. I will return with some tea and sweets."

"No need, we should be off. Thank you for agreeing to our proposal Earl Phantomhive." Herald stood.

"I see." Ciel said standing. "It was a pleasure." He stood as well. "We look forward to doing business with you." He watched as they prepared to leave. "Oh and Earl Herald...I will find your daughter."

Herald looked shocked, then he smile. "Thank you."

The Laouch family left, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to chat. "So how is the new maid holding?"

"Well, she has an interesting secret." Sebastian smirked as he followed Ciel to the washroom, and helped him undress.

Ciel waited for Sebastian to continue....he didn't. "Tell me what it is!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian continued to smile. "She's a demon like myself, and has a contract. Although she says she lost her human."

"How could she lose her human? Doesn't the contract mark prevent that?"

"It does...unless the human's dead and she wasn't able to sense them."

"Oh." The last Phantomhive descendant said looking down confused.

The butler smiled, he loved to see the many emotions of humans.

"What do you mean I have to leave?" Cane whined.

"That butler is suspicious. I don't want to take any chances." Akui stated leaning against the table. "Plus your family was here not too long ago."

"What? Why?"

The maid shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Either way we should get you ready to leave."

"Fine." Cane stood and grabbed a bandage roll from one of the bags. "Cut my head, and then we'll wrap it."

Akui gave her a questioning look. "Do you really want to go that far?"

"Yes."

"Alright, this is going to hurt than." She approached her master, removing one of the thin white gloves from her hand, she put one of the long fingernails to Cane's right temple. Moving a few centimeters into the scalp, she pushed the nail into the skin, and pulled until it made a nice sized gash. Cane gritted her teeth together, resisting the urge to yelp. Akui took the bandage from Cane's hands and begun to wrap her head. "You're able to fit through the window, so you'll be exciting that way."

"Right."

Akui moved the table under the window. "Once you're out, run to the town. You know the plan from then on."

Cane nodded, she grabbed a few of her belongings, then climbed onto the table, she began to climb out of the window, her shorts getting caught on one of the stones' edges, she ignored the tearing sound.

"Oh, and Young Master I suggest we search Akui's room. I caught her sneaking food in there." Sebastian said as he unfolded the towel to cover Ciel as his master stood.

"You think she has a pet?"

"Either that or she's hiding a human."

"I doubt she would be able to do that without you sensing them."

"True."

After Ciel dried completely then got dressed, he and Sebastian proceeded to Akui's room. Sebastian knocked.

"One minute please." Akui's voice emerged from behind the door, a few seconds later she opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Sebastian is going to search your room, it's a normal procedure for new comers." Ciel explained.

"I see." _'Wow that was great timing. A few minutes earlier and Lady Cane would have been found.'_ Akui came out of her room, and moved out of Sebastian's way. Once Sebastian entered the room, he shut the door and began his search.

"Young Master," Akui started. "Where are your parents?"

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed. "Dead." He simply said and looked away, not upset, but more irrated.

"Oh, my condolences."

He didn't look back at her or say anything in response. After a few moments of silence, Ciel finally broke. "Sebastian hurry up!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian's voice whispered through the cracks of the door.

_'Wow he's like a dog...'_ Akui smirked. _'Black mail...I think I'm going to enjoy living here.'_

They could just barely hear the rustling sounds of Sebastian looking in every corner and under every pebble. After a few more seconds Sebastian opened the door. "There seems to be nothing unusual." He said coming out.

"Good." Ciel began walking back to his room.

Raising a brown eyebrow, Akui spoke. "And what exactly were you thinking you would find?"

"It's a mandatory procedure."

"But that doesn't mean you weren't expecting to find something Sebastian Michaelis."

The demon smirked. "Oh so I'm not just a butler anymore?"

"Ha ha, you're your master's mutt no matter what I call you." She snapped and pushed past him. Sebastian stood tall, a smirk still in his lips, his smirk grew when he heard the door latch behind him.

_'This will certainly be a most interesting change.' _Sebastian thought as he meandered to Ciel's bedroom to tuck his master into bed.

The next three days were the usual, Sebastian and the other servants tended to the house chores, Ciel worked on toy plans and other things for his company. "Sebastian." Ciel said just as said butler came in carrying a tray of tea and snack food.

"Yes?"

"There are somethings I need to get in town."

"Yes sir." Sebastian set the tray on Ciel's desk. "Would you like to eat first?"

"No."

Sebastian looked at him, hiding his concern in his eyes. "I will fetch your coat then." Leaving the tea and snacks he left.

Ciel looked at the food, then looked away, he spun his chair around and stared out the window.

Sebastian came back in wearing his own jacket. "Are you ready Young Master?"

"Yes."

The tall man opened up Ciel's jacket and waited as he put his arms through the sleaves. Sebastian gently set a hat on Ciel's head, then followed him outside to the horse carraige.

Once they were in town Ciel led Sebastian to several stores, he bought more paper for drawing up new toy sketches, and some other things.

In a shadow of one of the buildings Cane smirked, the cut on her head making her look more and more like a child who has been living on the streets for years, she had removed the original bandage and put a torn cloth from her shirt around the wound instead. She slowly came out of the shadows, pausing for a moment to create real tears she than ran toward the Phantomhive child, and servant, she literally ran into Sebastian, knocking the boxes of belongs out of his arms, she hugged him. "Help me!!" She screamed into his chest.

Sebastian stared down at her in surprise his arms were held up just above her shoulders, unsure of what to do he pulled his gave from the girl to his master.

Ciel turned around and walked back towards them. "Release him." He ordered the crying girl.

She sniffed and hesitantly listened, she sobbed. "Please help me!" She said again.

"What do you need help with?" Sebastian asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm lost and I can't remember anything from before I fell."

Sebastian looked at the cloth, then at his master. "Young Master?"

Ciel sighed. "Amnesia?" Sebastian nodded in response to his question.

"I think someone's after me too." She added shaking slightly in fear. "I keep having the feeling that someone's following me."

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure, but when I would lay down to go to sleep I would hear this snicker and before anything could happen I got up and ran as fast as I could."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and surprisingly he gave _his_ master a look that clearly said 'help her!'. "Fine...she can stay with us until she's able to take care of herself." Ciel sighed. Sebastian smiled. "Come along and we'll put a real bandage on that cut." He said as he picked up the boxes and bags that had been knocked from his hands.

"Oh...thank you." Cane smiled sweetly. "Um do you want me to carry any of those?"

"No, I'm fine and you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Oh ok." Cane looked down, pouting.

Ciel rolled his eye and continued walking to the next store, he had things to do and the last thing he wanted was a young girl whose just lost her memory running around the manor. Due to the recent guests they've had the last few days and the still increasing list of possible business partners he was behind on his most important paper work. "After we make this stop we'll be going back to the manor."

"Yes sir." Sebastian said nodding, following his example Cane nodded as well. Noticing this Sebastian smiled. _'It seems I have a little copy cat to follow me around now.'_ He blinked, the thought about the particular word cat, glance down at Cane he imagined what it would look like if he put cat ears on her, he then looked a Ciel and imagined the same thing, he smirked. _'It would certainly be interesting.'_

They went to the store then back to the manor.

"Please have a seat Milady." Sebastian said grabbing some bandages and wound cleaners.

Cane did as she was told, because of her hight her feet didn't touch the floor, she kicked her feet childishly, Sebastian knealed next to her. "Hold still please." He soothed as he unwrapped her head, he examined the wound. "This will hurt." He warned as he began cleaning it, she winced.

"Sebastian when you're done with that prepare a bath and room for her, then assign Akui to take care of her for the night." Ciel ordered taking his things to his office.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian breathed as he grabbed a new bandage and begun wrapping Cane's head, Cane stared at his had he did this. Quickly he noticed and smiled. "May I help you Milady?"

"Call me Cane." She said, as she stood up, she smiled.

"Lady Cane." He corrected himself. "Becareful and don't move too much. We don't want that wound to get worse."

"Yes sir."

Standing up Sebastian went up stairs to draw a bath for her, he ran the bell in the bath room to call Akui to come, as he waited he prepared things. Akui tapped a knuckle against the door. "May I enter?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied.

Akui came in. "Oh I thought Young Master was in here."

"No just me, we have a guest that you will be in charge of tonight." He handed her a towel to fold. "Her name is Cane and she claims she's lost her memory."

Akui hid her smirk behind the towel. "Ok I will see to it she's comfortable."

"Good. I will bring her up then." Sebastian left and went back down stairs. "Lady Cane." He said as he approached. "Your bath is drawn."

"Oh thank you very much." Cane said starting to walk toward him, dizziness hit her causing her to trip. Instantly Sebastian caught her, he smiled slightly and then picked her up. "It seems you're in no condition to do much walking." He stated carrying her upstairs. Cane blushed badly, to hide it she hid her head in the cuff of his neck and shoulder...which actually just caused her to bluch even more.

Sebastian opened the wash room door and set Cane in the door way. "Lady Cane this is Akui, she will be taking care of you for the night."

"Yep because puppy Sebastian has to return to his master." Akui said smiling at Sebastian's annoyed glare.

"Lady Cane seems to be very dizzy so she needs help walking." Sebastian said letting Akui support Cane's weight, he left and went to prepare a room for Cane.

"Well done My Lady." Akui complimented Cane, as she helped her undress. She then helped her into the bath. "You're a great actress."

"...not all of it was acting Akui." Cane said.

"Oh?"

"I have lost a little bit of my memory...I remember you, our contract, my first name, and that I was supposed to come here, and that's it."

Akui blinked in surprise. "Did you get you hit your head?"

"I don't remember."

Akui sighed. "Ok, well I'm sure your memory will come back soon."

"Hopefully."

The next morning Ciel was woken by Sebastian at his usual time. "Today we have scones, rolls, or biscuits with the classic american breakfast of eggs and bacon, which breading is more to your taste this morning?" Sebastian informed and asked.

"Scones." Yawned Ciel as he rubbed his eyes.

Sebastian set two scones on the edge of his plate then handed the plate to Ciel. "Today we will not be having any guests due to your lateness in paperwork. Your lesson today will be violin, physical education and history, both of your tutors are ill so myself, Tanaka, and Akui will take place as your teachers." Sebastian said smiling.

"What are we going to do with that girl?"

"Lady Cane." Sebastian corrected. "What would you like her to do young master?"

"Cane?" Ciel said quietly, he thought about the name, it sounded somewhat familiar but not too familiar. "I suppose you and Akui will just have to keep an eye on her. We don't want to make her amnesia worse."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian set his right hand over his chest.

"Good. We also need to visit Earl Laouch and get the infromation about his daughter." Ciel began to eat one of the scones.

"If you wish I will retrieve that infromation for you."

"No, I want to be there as well."

"Yes sir." Sebastian poured the tea and handed it to Ciel. "When you are finished with breakfast Tanaka will teach you history, then I will teach you violin, and finally Akui will lead you in physical education."

Ciel sighed, and nodded to verify that he heard him.

Shortly after Ciel finished his breakfast and Sebastian helped him dress.

"Lady Cane! Time to wake up smile and be happy, brush your teeth and make it snappy!!" Akui sang opening the curtains allowing the sun to pour into the room and over Cane's now frustrated face. "And it seems that hiding seal as reached its end, our seal is finally showing agian."

Cane groaned and rolled away from the sunlight. "Go away Akui, I'm tired." She pulled the blankets over her head.

Akui glared at the blanket. "Did you not hear me, I said the mark is showing, that means we need you awake and have that thing covered before someone comes in." The maid snapped yanking the quilt off of Cane and the bed. "Now get up."

Pouting Cane sat up and rubbed her eyes. Cane's contract mark was placed half way in her left eye and half way on the skin at the left of her eye.

"It also seems that your bruises and cuts have reappeared." Akui stated gently brushing the tips of her fingers over one of the bruises on Cane's leg.

Cane yelped quietly and pulled her leg away. "That hurts."

"I know it does. Anyway-" Before Akui could finish speaking Sebastian came into the room.

Sebastian blinked in confusement. "Akui, what are you doing in here?"

"I was waking Lady Cane, isn't that what I was supposed to do?" Akui inicently stated, setting the quilt on the bed. Cane quickly laid back down and burried the left side of her face in the pillow, she curled up as well to hide the cuts and bruises.

Sebastian sighed. "I suppose that is fine. Lady Cane what would you like to eat for breakfast?" He said walking towards the bed.

"Sebastian don't get any closer please, I had just began to help her undress." Akui blurted out before Sebastian was able to get any closer to the bed.

Sebastian stopped. "Ok."

"Um Mr. Sebastian can I have scones and chicken for breakfast?" Cane asked, as she hugged herself.

"Yes ma'am, oh and might I ask where those marks came from?"

Cane's eyes widened, she thought she had hid her legs well, seeing Cane's surprised face Akui stepped in. "They were there last night, because it was dark when you brought her to the manor they were hard to see." Akui explained.

Sebastian nodded seeming to believe her, when in actuality he could sense she was lying, he would have seen those large cuts and bruises that splattered her body everywhere, he could even see some cuts going up her thigh under her nightgoun. He mentally shook his head, _'I've been around humans for too long, I'm beginning to learn their desires and want them myself.'_ He thought then he looked at Akui he observed her body carefully, taking in every curve and thread in her clothes.

"Sebastian." Akui said jerking the male out of his day dreams.

"Yes?"

"Please leave so I can finish helping Lady cane dress."

"Right." He said as he left.

Akui waited for him to close the door and for his footsteps to fade away. She let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close. Lady Cane you can't freeze like that or he will know something's up."

"I know." Cane said as she sat up. "He just surprised me."

Akui smiled slightly. "You're going to have to get used to that and start thinking quickly."

"Yeah."

* * *

Be happy I gave you a long chapter. Please review, I want at least three or four reviews before I update.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, although I would really like to I don't. However I do own Cane and Akui.

Haha it's awesome I said I wouldn't updated until I recieved 3 or 4 reviews, you guys didn't even give me time to start on the next chapter! I recieved 5 reviews for the second chapter. Also I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm dealing with writers block which will be gone soon, so hopefully (no promises) the next chapter will be long like the second.

Whoops forgot my manners:

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my fanfiction. You seriously have no idea how much those mean to me, it really really boosts my desire to become an author :)

Also forgive any spelling errors please, I type all most all of my stories in a draft in my email so I can access them anywhere, and am unable to do spell check on there.

* * *

"Good. Now what would you like to wear today?"

"I don't have any clothes here, remember?"

"Ah you don't, but I'm sure Young Earl has something you could wear, and I don't mean any of his clothes. I mean female clothes." Akui said as she walked to the door. "I'll see what he says, in the mean time use your sneaky mind and draw up a plan to get our mark covered before you get found out." With that Akui closed the door.

Cane sighed. _'What am I going to do? If the mark was only next to my eye then I could easily wear a hat or keep my hair over it, but because it's both in my eye and on the skin, that wouldn't work as well....I could pretend to get hurt, because I would really rather not have Akui hurt me again.' _She looked around the room and observed things to see if she could find anything useful. She set her hand on her head while she thought, the she felt the bandage. "Ah ha!"

"May I enter, Young Master?" Akui asked after she gently tapped her knuckles against the oak wood.

"Yes." Ciel said non-chalantly.

She entered and gently shut to door. "Are there any clothes that Lady Cane could borrow?"

He shook his head. "No, here is some money to buy her some." He set a bag of coins on the desk.

"Thank you Young Master, how many outfits do you wish to buy for her?" She said swiftly picking up the bag.

"As many as that amount will buy, I suppose, be sure to buy her something apporpriate to have her appear in front of my guests."

"Yes sir." Akui left and headed back to Cane's room. "Lady Cane, are you feeling well enough to accompany me to town?" She said opening the door to see Cane's left eye covered in the bandage that also covered the cut on the right side of her head.

"Yeah!" Cane grinned.

The maid lifted her index finger to her own lips. "Calm down My Lady, do you want them to find out you are well?"

Cane quickly shut her mouth and shook her head childishly. "Nuh uh."

"Good, I suppose for now we'll just have to dress you in your old clothes." She went to the chair that the clothes were folded on and picked the pile up. She quickly helped Cane dress and then they both headed for the door, but there was a surprise awaiting them. "Young Master? You'll be accompanying us?" Akui asked, putting her coat on.

Ciel shook his head, then allowed Sebastian to explain. "The Young Master has a client to visit, so we will take you to town then come back for you at 3 o'clock."

"Oh I see."

Cane's grinned slightly. "Thank you very much um....Young Master??"

"Call me either Earl, or Ciel." Ciel gave a small smile, although of course it was fake, but it showed sincerness.

"Oh yes sir, um Earl Ciel." She smiled again.

With that the four left, in the carrage Cane and Ciel sat across from each other, while Akui and Sebastian sat at the reigns, Akui just sitting there so she could annoy Sebastian.

"Lady Cane." Ciel started.

"Yes?"

"Who was chasing you?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Truth. "but I know I recieved these cuts and bruises while I was running from them." Lie.

"I see." Ciel looked out the window. "Do you remember anything?"

"No sir."

All became silent...until Akui began talking. "You are holding the reins too tight!" She snapped at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave her a sharp look, but kept quiet.

"Do not hurt the horses!" She snapped and slap to the back of Sebastian's black claded head followed.

Sebastian growled at her. "Would you prefer to hold the reigns?" He snapped.

Akui smirked. "Why as matter of fact I wou-"

"Too bad." He interrupted.

They came to the town and dropped Akui and Cane off at the first women's clothing store. "Keep an eye on the time Miss Akui," Sebastian stated. "I'll be here at 3 o'clock to pick you up."

"So be it. Shall we head in Lady Cane?" Akui said and recieved a nod in response.

The carriage left taking Sebastian and Ciel with it, and the Ladies entered the store.

"Sebastian how far away is Laouch estate?" Ciel adjusted his position.

"One hour."

"Make it faster."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian smirked and some how managed to get the horses to run faster.

In half a hour the two reached Laouch estate, the Laouch family butler opened the carraige door before Sebastian had the chance to step off of his post.

"Earl Laouch was hoping you'd make a visit soon, Earl Phantomhive." The butler said with an unusualy smirk formed in his lips.

Sebastian gave him a weary glare as he took his place beside Ciel, the two followed the crude looking man inside the mansion, just as a maid ran past chasing after a barely clothed 6 year old boy. "Young Master!!" She cried trying to catch him.

The butler sighed. "Forgive me for their rudeness, though we hoped you'd make a visit we did not expect it to be today." He explained. "Follow me and I'll show you to Master Herald's office." They did so, they followed him up the large stairs and through the halls until they reached a the office.

Ciel took a seat at one of the chairs that stood next to the table off to the side of the room, soon Herald joined him. "What is it that I can help you with Earl Phantomhive?" He asked.

"I need information on your daughter so I can find her." Ciel answered.

"Ah I see. Well where would you like me to start?"

"How she looks would be a good start."

"Oh well she has semi-long copper hair, and hazel eyes. I believe we have a picture of her somewhere." He looked to his butler. "Go find one." The butler bowed and left.

"What about her name?"

"Canetha Juna Laouch is her full name."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who took this has a hint to write all of this down. After a few basic questions about the daughter, such as her age and other basics, Heralds butler came back with a picture of Canetha. "Sir." He bowed next to his employer and held up the picture.

Herald took the picture and handed it to Ciel. "This was taken a week before she left."

"She doesn't seem to be a happy girl." Sebastian stated, staring at the image.

"Oh she was a happy girl, she had just recieved punishment for causing trouble.'

"I see." Sebastian glared at the picture, something was off.

At 3 o'clock Sebastian stopped the carraige in front of the store they had dropped Akui and Cane off at.

* * *

Please review, I want at least three or four reviews before I update. Yes I know again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, although I would really like to I don't. However I do own Cane and Akui.

Haha it's awesome I said I wouldn't updated until I recieved 3 or 4 reviews, you guys didn't even give me time to start on the next chapter!

I am so sorry!! It's taken me a long time to update and it's not even that long. I don't want to give excuses, but I will try to write more in the next chapter.

* * *

"I see." Sebastian glared at the picture, something was off, he thought as he remembered the cuts and bruises scattered on Cane's legs and arms.

At 3 o'clock Sebastian stopped the carraige in front of the store they had dropped Akui and Cane off at. "What are you thinking about so strongly?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

Ciel looked up at him. "The case." He looked back at the information Sebastian had writen. "Do you see them yet?"

"No sir." Sebastian looked around, he watched the young children running around.

"Mr. Sebastian!!" Cane cheered, she began running across the street until an opposing carraige turned to come down the part of the street she was crossing.

"Lady Cane!" Akui yelled, Cane froze as she stared at the on coming carraige. Akui dropped the boxes that held Cane's new clothes.

Ciel looked up from what the notes, and stared out the window. "Sebastian do something." He ordered.

The on coming carraige's driver tried to make the horses stop, but they weren't listening. Both Akui and Sebastian took to a run at Cane. Akui jumped at Cane and knocked her out of the way, she hugged the girl tightly as they rolled under Ciel's carraige, Ciel quickly jumped out of the carraige and looked under it. Sebastian stood in front of the on coming horses and smirked, his eyes glowed reddish pink and the horses came to a adburpt stop. The butler walked to his master and knealed down. "Akui, Lady Cane are you two hurt?"

"No." Akui said releasing Cane.

Sebastain reached under the carraige and grabbed Cane's wrist, he pulled her out, Cane quickly pulled away from Sebastian when she was out, she backed away.

"Lady Cane?" Ciel moved closer to her. "Are you well?"

She nodded shyly.

In the same manner he used to pulled Cane out, Sebastian did the same to Akui. "Thank you." Akui said, she quickly went to Cane's side.

"I am so sorry!!" The carraige driver exclaimed as he ran over to them. "The horses were not listening to me!"

Sebastian stood and stopped the man from getting too close. "No one is hurt, be sure to train your horses to listen to your voice."

"Y-yes, I will, again I'm sorry." The man begged.

"You are forgiven. Have a good day sir." Sebastian excused him, the butler walked across the street and picked up Cane's boxes of clothes, then walked back to the carraige. "Shall we return home?"

Ciel nodded. "That would be best."

Akui helped Cane into the carraige and sat next to her, seeing this Sebastian smirked. 'Well that answers one question about the two of them.' He tied the boxes to the top of the roof and took his place at the reins. Ciel watched Cane slowly calm down. "Lady Cane, if you would like you may show us the clothes you bought, when we get back."

Cane looked up at him, she smiled slightly. "O-ok, I'm not a hug fan of dressing up for people...but this sounds fun."

Ciel responded with a small smile. "Good."

Sebastian looked into the carraige. "Akui, are you staying back here?"

"Yes." Akui replied, as she was still comforting Cane.

The demon nodded and closed the door, he took his post and led the horses back to the manor.

When they finally reached the manor Sebastian helped the ladies out of the carraige and then took half of Cane's belongings with him, while Akui took the other half.

"It doesn't look as though those idiots destroyed anything." Ciel said as he entered the mansion. "Well Lady Cane when you're ready to show us your clothes come to my office."

"Eh wait, who is 'us'?"

"Just Sebastian, Akui, and myself, unless you would like the other four there as well."

"N-no, that should be fine."

Ciel nodded and climbed the stairs. "See you when you're ready then." Then he disappeared into one of the shadow flooded halls.

Cane ran to catch up to Sebastian and Akui. "Um th-thank you, both of you, for saving me."

Sebastian smiled at her. "I'm one hell of a butler, it's my job."

Akui smirked. "Likewise."

Half an hour later Cane knocked on Ciel's office door. "I think I'm ready Earl Ciel."

"Come in then." He stated as he put away the picture of Earl Laouch's daughter.

"Hm it seems I was right to bring two cups and snacks." Sebastian smirked, proud of himself, as he set the tray on one of the tables. Ciel glared at him for being so blunt, in return Sebastian just smiled, satisfied that he was able to frustrate Ciel so easily.

Akui entered the room first. "Lady Cane will use the room across from here in order to change into the other outfits." She stepped out of the way of the door, so Cane could enter.

Cane came in wearing a red skirt that reached her knees and black stockings under it, as a shirt she wore a black frilled long sleave button up, with the frills colored red as well. Cane came to the middle of the room and stopped. "What do you think?"

Ciel answered first with a simple, with almost non-chalant tone. "It suits you."

Cane grinned, then looked at Sebastian. Who was looking at her like something was wrong. "You're missing something." He said. "Please wait here." He left the room for a few minutes, then came back. He revealed a black top hat with red ribbon around the base, as he approached her, then he set it on her head with a slight tilt. "I would have brought a ribbon to make a bow, but that wouldn't have looked well with the bandages on your head."

Cane grinned as she felt the hat on her head. "Thank you!"

Akui cocked her head a smirked at Sebastian. "What do you know, it actually does look better, for a dog you have pretty good taste."

Sebastian glared in response. '_I really really wish I could just hit her, or just kill her so she'd be out of my way!_'

"What else do you have Cane?" Ciel asked.

"Oh right!" The young girl ran out of the room, Akui following after.

After trying on several more outfits Cane came in wearing a white dress, she blushed as she walked in. "Um this is what I would wear if you have a guest...this way I'm appropriate."

Ciel smiled. "You look very appropriate."

This caused Cane to blush even more, she looked down. Ciel blinked, his eyes narrowed, he pulled the picture of Laouch's daughter from a drawer, he looked at it, then to Cane. '_Almost an exact match...it seems Lady Cane lied to me. But why?_'

* * *

Alright same deal as before, I wont update until I have 3 or more reviews....which shouldn't be a problem. Also thank you every one for your reviews and your eagerness to read this, I hope this chapter didn't fly by to fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, although I would really like to I don't. However I do own Cane and Akui.

*bangs head against desk continueously* I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!! Please please forgive me, I promise the next chapter will be longer! And will come sooner!!!

But thank you very very much for all of the kind reviews, I highly apperciate all of them.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

This caused Cane to blush even more, she looked down. Ciel blinked, his eyes narrowed, he pulled the picture of Laouch's daughter from a drawer, he looked at it, then to Cane. '_Almost an exact match...it seems Lady Cane lied to me. But why?_'

Sebastian watched his master's eyes narrow. _'Looks like he found something.'_

"Well um this was the last of my new outfits." Cane said. "May I leave now?"

"Yes, Sebastian will help you, I'd like to talk to Akui for a minute." Ciel saw Cane's eyes widen in surprise, she then blushed and looked at Sebastian shyfully. "Do not fret Sebastian is not a pervert." He assured her.

"A-alright." Cane said as she followed Sebastian out of the room.

In the room across from his office Sebastian closed the doors. "Which outfit would you like to wear?"

"Th-the first one I showed you." Cane said nervously.

"We should change the bandage around your head as well."

Cane's eyes widened. _'No! Akui please don't let him...please finish talking to Ciel quickly!!!'_ She backed up slightly and glanced out the window. "Hey what's Finny doing?" She ran over to the window.

"He isn't out there Cane." Sebastian said grabbing Cane's wrist and pulling her back to him, his pull caused her to run into his chest. "Now instead of you trying to avoid this and making it worse let's redress that wound and get you changed.

"B-but."

He set one of his gloved index fingers against her lips. "None of that, please have a seat." Cane hestantly sat down. "Thank you Lady Cane." Sebastian leaned over her and began unwrapping her head. She squeazed her eyes shut in fear.

"You wanted to speak with me Young Master?" Akui asked standing in front of his desk.

"Yes I wanted to know if you plan to stay with us for a long time."

"If you find me suitable then I would be honored to."

He smirked. "If that's the case, I would like you to write about your past, your past masters and other jobs." He said sliding a peice of paper across the table.

"Yes sir. Would that be all?"

"Yes, you're dismissed."

Akui nodded and left the room, she waundered across the hall and slowly opened the door....she froze, Sebastian stood hovering over Cane's unwrapped head, he was staring at the contract mark. She glared, then ran at Sebastian, because he was distracted by the contract mark she managed to tackle him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sebastian quickly recovered, his eye brows furrowed. "Me? You're the one that's been lying to us, but it seems I found your master." He snapped.

Cane curled up in the chair and watched Akui and Sebastian glare at each other. "You would do the same if Ciel was in trouble, I only lied to protect her."

"From her parents? Lady Canetha Juna Laouch."

Cane's eyes widened. "You talked to him?"

Sebastian stood. "Yes, now you can either come willingly with me and explain what you are doing to Young Master, or I can discard of both of you here and now." His eyes glowed and he pulled his left glove on tighter.

Akui prepared herself to fight. "What do you wish to do Lady Cane?"

"...I would like to change first, then we will explain everything to Ciel."

The male smirked. "Wise choice, your demon can change you, but I am not leaving. I wont allow you to trick us any longer."

"Fair enough." Cane stood and picked up her clothes.

The female demon relaxed slightly, she led Cane behind the chair which thankfully was taller than Cane, there she helped her master change.

Shortly after Sebastian led them back to Ciel's office. "Young Master." He addressed.

Ciel looked up from his paper work and glared, then he looked closely at Cane who wasn't wearing the bandages around her head, he stood. "I'm not the only one?"

"Did you think you were special Young Master?" Sebastian smirked slightly. "Akui turn around."

"How about you turn around and I'll give you a good kick in the a-"

"Akui, please be cooperative." Cane said shyly, she looked down to try and avoid Ciel's glare.

"Yes my lady." She answer sighing, she turned around and lifted the back of her hair to reveal her mark.

"Tsk," Ciel growled. "So you lied to us!"

"C-Ciel, I-"

"I brought you into my home, fed you, bought you clothes and you lie to us!" Ciel advanced toward the girl. "What were you hoping to gain from it?!"

Akui turned back to face them and was about to step in front of Cane, but Sebastian pulled her away. "Do you honestly believe that Young Master would hurt her?" He said quietly.

"Not him directly, but he can easily order you to do so." Akui growled.

Cane stepped back. "I needed help!" She screamed. "You were the only person I knew directly that I felt safe enough to ask!!"

"I've never met you before." Ciel snapped.

"Yes you have, my Aunt was friends with your mother and father, and Lady Red. We played together when we were younger, you, Elizebeth and I."

He furrowed. "Why did you come to me, why did you lie?"

"I need help, and I trust you."

"Explain why you need help before I kick you out."

Akui glared at Sebastian and Ciel, she began to explain. "My dad, the man you're helping to search for me, is abusive that's where these cuts and bruises came from. He recently started teaching my older brother to abuse me, even if he didn't want to...Akui came to me when my father ordered my brother to...rape me." She said looking away.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, he stayed silent for several minutes, which felt like hours to Cane. "Go to your room and take Akui with you."

She nodded and turned around. Sebastian released Akui, smirking Akui stomped on Sebastian's foot, the butler winced and glared. Both girls left.

"What do you wish to do, Young Master?"

"Was she telling the truth?" Ciel stared at the desk.

"I would not know about your possible past with her, however, Tanaka would know. Also judging by the way Akui was behaving, Cane was indeed telling the truth about her father."

"We agreed to help a foul barbarian." His hands clenched into fists, then he smirked. The young master stood and looked out the window behind his desk. "We will continue life as it was before we learned Cane's secret. I will give you futher instructions later. Though do continue to treat Cane with kindness, I want you to keep an eye on both of them. When the time is right we will bring Earl Laouch here." Ciel sneered into the glass reflextion.

In the center of the room Sebastian bowed. "As you wish."

* * *

You know the drill, 3 or more reviews before I update.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been lazy and then when I'm not lazy I'm busy. I'm sorry for a short chapter, but I figured I'd better give you something to keep you interested. Thank you so much for all of the favorites, alerts, and comments!

Enjoy!

XXXXxxxZZZZZZZZzzzzz

The butler proceeded to Cane's room, his mind waundered. '_Lord Ciel is handling this well, I wonder what he is planning._' He pushed open the bedroom door and watched as the two ladies eyes turned to him.

"Well dog, what is your master's dissicion?" Akui snapped.

He sighed and entered the room. "He said that you may stay...we'll act like this never happened."

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't one."

"Do you honestly think that we believe that?" Akui flared, she advanced to him. "You are only a dog whose on a tight lease that is in the hands of a crude master!"  
Sebastian growled. "And what are you? You are no different from me."

"I am different, my master's wish isn't for revenge."

"Hm that is surprising, that would be a suitable wish for such a girl." He looked at Akui who was shaking her head at Akui's rant.

"Akui, please stop." The young, usually happy, girl said. "Apologize to Mr. Sebastian, he did us no wrong."

"Not yet, he hasn't." The maid grumbled and glared at Sebastian. "I apologize, but if you lay a harmful hand upon my master I will rip you to peices with my bare hands."

Sebastian smirked slightly, holding in his urge to chuckle. "So be it, the same applies to you if you harm my master."

Cane shook her head. "Please don't get in the fight, there's been enough yelling for today."

"My appologizes My Lady." Akui smiled. "Shall I help you with dinner Sebastian?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You are very creepy when you are being sweet."

"Oh and you have lived with the humans for such a long time that I am guessing you have become accustome to their desire."  
"What business is it to you?" He growled.

She smirked. "I think I just found my new toy then." She passed by him and and ran the tips of her fingers across his jaw bone, she felt him shudder slightly. "I'll see you in the kitchen then puppy."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, then he smirked, he turned his attention to Cane. "Is there anything particular that you would like have for dinner, Lady Cane?"

The young girl cocked her head and stared at the floor. "Um." She swung her feet that were tangling over the side of the bed. "No, I have no preference as of now." He nodded. "Mr. Sebastian, may I help you clean tomorrow?"

His eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I have nothing better to do and I want to return the favor for all of your help."

He hid a confused looked. "So be it...I can wake you bright and early, if you want."

She smiled. "That sounds great to me."

Sebastian nodded and left the room. He walked to the kitchen to find Akui already starting dinner. Akui glanced up at him. "You didn't do anything to her did you?"

"I told you I wouldn't, plus I have no reason to, we are continuing things as if you two never lied to us. Be grateful Young Master is being generous."

His statement made Akui growl, she threw the laddle she was using and stomped over to him. "The only reason we're taking your Master's generosity is because he's the only one Cane knows she can trust that isn't me." She glared up at him. "There's no other reason, we do not want his pity!"

He stared, watching to make sure he will have enough time to avoid any attack from her. They stared at each other for several moments. "If Lord Ciel is willing to help Lady Cane, then I will obey him." Then he removed his suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. "If he tells me to protect Lady Cane, I will. If he tells me to kill her, I will, and I'll make you watch." He said as he rolled his sleaves up and tied on his apron. "Understand?"

"I don't need your help." She snapped. "But I understand."

The two finished dinner, during the meal it was quieter than usual. Cane ate stiffly, glancing up at Ciel every so often. "Cane." Ciel said, staring at the girl.

She didn't look up. "Yes?"

"Look at me, will you."

Slowly she turned her gaze up.

"I hold no hatred toward you. On the contrary I want to help you, but you have to start by telling me about your past...about why you trust me so much."

Cane stared dumbfounded, her eyes wide and she had to keep her self from letting her mouth drop. It wasn't the fact that he didn't hate her for lying, but the fact that he didn't remember. "C-Ciel you don't remember?" She started, then she relaxed, her eyes no longer wide. "Though it's not a surprise you have been through a lot and you probably had better things to concentrate on instead of the the past."

"Mh." Ciel peered at her. "Continue."

"Well we've been friends since we were little, our fathers were business partners and our mothers friends. When our fathers had a meeting your father would invite all of us to come, including my brother. We played, my brother teased us. Sometimes Elizabeth would be there as well. When there was that incident my father stayed out of contact for a while, he wanted to give you time to get back on your feet before proposing being business partners still. During that time that he waited he became violent and began to abuse me, he beat me daily, he taught my older brother to beat me. Though I already told you that last part."

"Why did he become abusive?"

She shrugged. "I never learned exactly why, though I think it might be because business was going under from not having Funtom as a partner any more, so he took it out on me...then when he was partnered with Funtum again he had just gotten addicted to it."

Ciel frowned. "Why didn't your mother or brother try to help you?"

"Father scared them." She said simply.

"That tends to be the case." Sebastian stated as he poured fresh tea into Ciel's cup. "The family becomes too afraid that the father will turn on them if they tried to help, so they stay away, then when they meet people they act like everythings just fine."

"It sickening." Akui growled. "And that's coming from a demon."

Her statement made Sebastian smirk slightly.

"Do you have things like this in your world?" Cane asked.

"Yes." Both demons answered in unison. "Though it's handled much differently in our world." Sebastian continued. "In our world the child simply kills the abuser."

Cane recoiled at little. "O-oh."

"Sebastian this is hardly the time for such talk." Snapped Ciel. "Don't you two have something better to do than to eavesdrop?"

"My apologies My Lord." Sebastian bowed slightly then left the dinning room, followed by Akui who did the same, though she left out the 'My Lord' part.

"Cane, what is your wish, why is Akui here?"

Cane looked up. "She is here to protect me. Is that not why Sebastian is here as well?"

Ciel sighed. "Yes, but he is also here to help me accomplish my wish."

"What is your wish?"

"That hardly concerns you."

Cane frowned. "Then mine does not concern you."

Ciel blinked in confusion and frustration. "It does if you want me to help you."

"I want to hear your's first."

He growled. "So be it." He sipped his tea. "I want to avenge my parents' death."

"Revenge is stupid." She blurted out.

"Tell. Me. Your's." He snapped through clenched teeth.

She smiled happily, making the bruises on her cheeks show even more. "I want Akui to stay with me until I die natually!"

Ciel stared at her, unsure of what to say.

Akui grumbled as she meandered through the hall in the basement, where the servants' quarters were. "That stupid butler! Where does he get the idea that he can boss me around?" She though aloud remembering Sebastian telling her to go rest in her room right after they were excused from the dinning room. She was just about to go into her room when she glanced at the door to Sebastian's. '_He is upstairs cleaning...he wouldn't notice if I just look in there._' She smirked and walked over to said door, quietly she checked the handle to make sure it wasn't locked, in which it wasn't. Quickly, but silently she entered, closing the door she looked around. "It's well kept, no mess...though what do you expect from a butler."

As she wandered the room she heard a small noise coming from his wardrobe, stifly she advanced on it and pressed her ear to the soft wood. She heard the noise again, but it was too muffled to make out what it was, so she opened the wardrobe, once it was open a pile of cats poured out ontop of her. She held in her scream as she fell to the floor, the cats quickly getting off of her. Looking around at all of the small things she smirked. '_Ciel hates cats doesn't he?_' Pushing herself to her feet, she walked to the door, careful not to step on one of the many cat's tails. She opened the door and ushered all of the cats up the stairs and into the mansion...

zzzzzzZZZZZZxxxxxxXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed that. Like before I will not update until after I get at least 3 reviews.

If you have any questions let me know, if there are a lot I might just do a chapter answering all of them. ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian froze when he heard the patter of soft paws on the wood floors, his eyes widened as he watched several of his cats run into the dinning room. As he began toward the dinning room he heard Ciel sneaze and then yell. "SEBASTIAN!"

Before the butler entered the dinning room he glanced back to see Akui ushering the rest of the cats toward him and the dinning room, he glared. "Akui."

Said maid smirked at the now angry butler. "I thought they would like to stretch their little legs."

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled again as he rushed out of the dinning room and ran into Sebastian's back, the boy took a step back but stepped on one of the cats' tail causing him to fall back on to Cane who was coming out of the room, both hit the floor hard.

"Ah!" Cane yelped as she reached for her head.

Akui frowned and ran over to Cane. "Are you alrighy Lady Cane?" She asked pulled Ciel off of her.

Sebastian was still staring at the hoard of cats. "Hey!" Ciel yelled from behind him. Growling the boy stomped around him and stood in front of Sebastian. "Sebastian!"

The butler blinked and looked down at his master. "Yes my lord?"

Ciel sneazed. "Where-" He sneazed again. "did all-" and again. "these dumb cats come-" and again. "from!"

"Forgive me sir, I...just couldn't resist keeping them."

Akui helped Cane sit up. "What else are you hiding from your master, ne? Sebastian." She smirked and set a small cat in the young girl's lap, Cane smiled happily and scratched behind the cats ears.

She jumped slightly when Ciel sneazed once again. "Are you allergic to cats Ciel?"

He nodded as he tried to regain his posture. "Yes, I also highly dislike them, now get rid of them Sebastian. That's an order!"

Sebastian smiled sadly and put his hand to chest. "Yes my lord." Quickly he rounded the cats into a box. "Lady Cane." He kneeled next to her. "May I please take the cat?"

Cane nodded slowly and held the cat up to him. "Why can't he at least keep one Ciel?"

"As I said I am allergic to them." Ciel scathed and head toward the stairs.

She pouted as Sebastian took the cat and set it in the box with the others. "Where are you going to take them?"

"To town." Sebastian answered.

"May I come with?"

Akui spoke before Sebastian. "It's almost time for bed Lady Cane."

The young girl pouted. "Please Akui, may I please go with Sebastian?"

The demon maid looked up at Sebastian, giving him a stern glare, "Let me remind you-"

"Excuse the interruption, but I already know your threat. Also I wouldn't harm your master while mine is in your care." Sebastian stated. "Now Lady Cane if you are to join me, you should get your jacket."

Glaring at Sebastian Akui grabbed Cane's long white coat and helped the young girl put it on. Cane smiled at Akui. "Thank you, we won't be out too late."

"You better not be."

"Young Master, Akui will be making your late night tea and helping you into bed, is that alright with you?"

"Mm." Ciel nodded slightly and walked away, avoiding the box of cats.

Akui sighed inwardly and watched Sebastian and her master walk out the door, her hand in the crook of his elbow. _Really, what am I going to do with her...?_

Several minutes later, Akui walked into Ciel's dark bedroom, carrying his nightly tea and some allergy ticture on a tray. Ciel glanced back at her as he slid on his nightshirt. Akui could see through the dim light that his nose was red and his eye was watery, probably still affected by cat hair. She guessed.

"Well?" Ciel climbed into bed and stared at her.

"Yes, sir." Akui knelt by the bedside table and poured a spoonfull of medicine into a teacup, then proceded to fill it with Earl Grey. She handed it to Ciel, who took it and drank without another word. While she waited for him to finish, she looked around at the dark and depressing decor.

Moonlight barely filtered through the curtains and the floor was covered in plush rugs of scarlet. Three crystal chandeliers hung from the crown ceiling, glittering slightly in the candle light. She smirked. Someone had a great decorator.

Ciel handed his teacup back over to Akui, who set it gingerly on the plate. He untied his eyepatch and removed his jewelery while the maid busyied herself gathering his clothes from the floor. She glanced at his ring when he slid it from his finger.

"That belonged to your parents?" She said, although it was more confermation than question. Ciel didn't answer but lay down. He closed his eyes and sighed slightly. "Would you like anything else before you drift asleep?" She asked as she folded his clothes.

"No." He briskly answered.

"Could you answer some of my questions, now."

He groaned. "I am trying to sleep, leave."

"Not until you answer a couple of my questions." She approached the bed and faced him, glaring.

His head was nuzzled into his pillow and he opened one eye. "I will only answer two questions, now make it quick."

Akui allowed a sadisfied smile to creep over her lips. "My first question, is why do you take an interest in helping Lady Cane?"

"I disapprove of people who mistreat their family or friends." He said simply. "Next."

She nodded slightly. "What are you going to do to help?"

"Trap and expose him, I am the Queen's Dog, I have connections to the Yard."

Approving, she nodded. "Well then, I will see you in the morning Earl Ciel." She picked up the tray and left the room, taking the candle with her leaving Ciel in the pitch dark room. "Now then, what am I going to do about those little pests crawling around the mansion." She stated as she walked into the kitchen. "They didn't recieve an invitation here." Akui pulled off her white gloves and picked up a broom, she paused when she heard the patter of hard shoes sneaking across the hall and the hushed whispers. She sneered then.

"Mister Sebastian can we keep this one please?" Cane asked sweetly, she hugged the small ball of grey and brown fur, the kitten mewed and rubbed against her cheek.

Sebastian glanced back at her from his seat at the front of the carraige. "That would be delightful to keep them, but you heard Young Master."

Cane grinned, "But he's not here right now, is he?"

Sebastian smirked and tucked a kitten under his jacket. He payed the man for the one he had and Cane's and they climbed back into the carrige.

Cane sat on the fluffy bench and leaned back, still stroking her little prize. It mewed softly and fell asleep in her lap. She glanced up at Sebastian who set the kitten on his shoulder and baby talked it. Cane giggled and moved softly next to him. His warmth might keep her company in the long months ahead. She sighed and closed her eyes. Sebastian looked down at her, a small smile crept onto his lips. He ushered the horses to continue at a steady pace as to not wake the sleeping girl.

Akui tiptoed through the main hall, careful to stay in the shadow of the over-hanging walkway. She heard several men's voices, echoing quietly. She smirked and ran to Ciel's wing of the house again. She thrust the key into the lock and swung the door open with a squeak.

Ciel sat straight up in bed and twisted to look at her.

"Lord, you need to climb under the bed, please."

Ciel gave her a strange look but stepped out of bed and slid under it quickly. Akui stood from helping him and ran out the door, closing it behind her.

The lock clicked again.

Now in the kitchen, Akui paced in front of the three servants still in the mansion. Bart, Finny and Maeline stood at attention, fearing what the new maid would say.. The tension in the room built to a climax, when Bart couldn't handle it anymore.

"Akui-"

Akui snapped her head up and glared. "_That's 'miss' to you_."

Bart gulped. "Uh..Miss Akui, what are we doing?"

Akui placed her hands behind her back and looked at the ceiling. "We are going to build..."

She paused for drama. Finny started tearing up from stress.

Then she smiled. "A trap."

I am sorry that there isn't that much, I've been procrastinating. But my lovely friend helped me with writing this, so please give her a big thanks.

As always, I require at least 4 reviews until I update this, I will try to get the next chapter up much quicker than this one was put up. Please enjoy, thank you everyone for your support and for reading this.


	8. Authors Note

Hello Readers,

I am dearly sorry for my lack of updates. Truth being that I need to refined my inspiration for this story and I will find it, I promise. I do hope to finish this fanfiction by the end of this year. So either you will be seeing quite a few short chapters or you will have a few long ones...the first option is the most likely.

Thank all of you for your encouraging reviews! Also thank you for the many favorites and alerts, this is my most popular story as of yet and I am very glad about that, because it is one of my favorites of the ones I have up.

Thank you for those who have put up with me, and I hope to update for you soon!

~ Kings-Shadow

Formally known has SaiW.


	9. Chapter 8

I have to say that I was definately planning to give you a much longer chapter as an appology for my lack of updating, but I kept getting distracted while I was finally writing on this again, so I hope that this will help you to forgive me for my lack of activity. Depending on how things are going this summer I hope to update before August and to update with a longer chapter than this.

I am dearly sorry, but I hope you enjoy this still. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Not long after the five servants were hidden separately, and peering over the scenes in front of them. Akui smirked from her hiding place in the foyer, she had a perfect view of the trap and she was well prepared for any enemy she would see. Tanaka was put in charge of protecting Ciel; though the elder seemed brittle, Akui could tell he was more than his tea-loving self appeared to be. Bardroy was still in the kitchen, his familiar territory that was stocked full of his American guns. Meirin was stationed on the roofs, she insisted on this position for what reason Akui didn't know, the demon wondered what that clumsy maid could see from that height. Last, but not least Finnian was placed in the gardens; he also insisted, but Akui understood this would be best with that boys inhuman strength.

It felt like forever since they had last heard any noise from the intruders. Akui watched the trap closest to her; the trap was well hidden, and there were strips of dinner knives hidden in the floor boards, because they didn't have spikes they had to substitute with kitchen knives. When someone stepped on a certain floorboard the others around it would flip over revealing the sharpened knives and the one the person stepped on would also flip causing the person to lose balance and fall to their death.

Now this was only one part of the trap, there were several spread throughout the mansion. A fishing net rigged above the kitchen door along with buckets of hot tar that will be poured onto the intruders and if they struggle too much then a lit candle will fall on them (tar is very flammable), however that trap was just in case the intruders got past Bardroy. The rest of the traps were small and had bells that rang if someone was caught. Everything was quiet and only the shadows moved, dancing with every flick the candles made.

Akui sank lower into her hiding place, her eyes beginning to glow as she sharpened her senses. Closing her eyes she stretched her hearing, listening for noises in the halls; after a few minutes she could hear someone whispering.

"We need to get our target and get out of here." The voice belonged to a young man.

"We have to find her first, don't forget Master wants her back alive and unharmed." A different person, but a nearly identical voice.

A third voice hushed them. "According to Claude they've accepted her as a guest, she should be on the same floor as the Phantomhive boy's room." This voice was also almost completely identical.

"We'll search up there then."

"Don't touch the traps they have bells attached to them."

Akui's eyes snapped open; their traps were well hidden, especially with very little light in the hallways, no human would be able to see them. _Demons!_ Akui stealthily jumped out of her hiding place and made her way upstairs. _If they're demons then Tanaka wouldn't stand a chance in protecting Ciel. Which is who they'll go after when they find that Cane isn't here! Dang, who are they working for?_ Akui grabbed a lance from one of the decorative suits of armor that stood in the hall way, sharpening her eye sight she peered down the hall, seeing three figures running toward Ciel's room. The female demon took off into a sprint, chasing the three demons.

Just as the three reached Ciel's room Akui jumped in front of them, her lance in offensive position. "Who do you work for demons?" She snarled. Glaring at the identical triplets with dark purple hair and glowing purple eyes.

All three cocked their heads to the left. "Wasn't the Phantomhive demon supposed to be male?" With their question a weapon materialized in each of their hands. The one on the left; his fringe swept to the right, held a short sword. The middle, his fringe straight down, held a sword, and the one of the right, his fringe swept to the left, held an ax.

"Answer me, who do you work for demons?" Her eyes glowed brighter as she let loose more of her power. "I am of higher blood, you will respect my orders or I will send you back to where you came from." She snapped. "Now answer!"

"The Trancy family." This answer did not come from the triplets, instead it came from someone behind Akui with a much deeper voice than that of the young demons.

Akui tensed as an arm reached around her and pried the lance from her hands, then another arm shoved her against the door to Ciel's room. Now in front of her stood a tall man, wearing the usual butler blacks and sporting a pair of glasses. His raven black hair was short and neatly combed, only a single strand hand on his forehead. He leaned closer to her face, leaving only inches between them. His gold eyes glowed brightly. Akui growled, tempted to slam her forehead into this man's nose; however, now that she was unarmed she thought better. She may be of higher blood than the triplet boys, but she was an equal with this man; plus with fighting in such small quarters she didn't have much a chance in an even fight.

"You're the Phantomhive's new maid, a demon though…obviously a toy for that Sebastian." The man scowled, moving closer yet. He lowered his lips next to her ear and spoke breathily. "Where is Canetha Laouch?"

Scowling Akui bit her lip. He knew how to make women talk, demon or not. She stayed still and silent until he blew on her ear, then she snapped. Baring her fangs she bit his ear, drawing blood.

In an instant the triplets had their weapons poised against her and the commanding demon had stepped back, holding his ear. He growled through clenched teeth. "If you don't tell me, I will torture the boy in the room behind you."

"You will torture him whether I tell you or not." Akui sniped. "And actually I can truthfully say I do not know where exactly she is at."

"She's not here then." He jerked his head to the side when the triplets looked back at him, signaling for them to leave.

"Right away, Claude." The one with the short sword said.

"What shall we tell Master?" Asked the one with the ax.

Claude walked back over to Akui as the three moved out of his way. "Tell him I will bring along some leverage." The three nodded in unison and left quickly and silently. "Now for you." He grabbed Akui's wrist as she swung a punch at his handsome face; she attempted the same with the other hand ending with the same result. He smirked as he lowered his face towards hers again and pinned her arms above her head. "You shouldn't have bitten me." Claude breathed before sinking his own fangs into her ear.

She struggled against him, muffling a yelp as he bit harder and refused to let go with her each move. After she stopped moving he let go and moved to the other side of her body, this time biting the nape of her neck. Unable to hold back her voice she yelped loudly, in response Tanaka moved closer to the door behind her. Claude removed his teeth from her and watched the blood slid down her neck to under the collar of her maid uniform. Satisfied he straighten his posture and studied her angry expression for a moment before he tightened his grip on her wrists and threw her towards the window at the end of the hall. Unable to grasp onto anything she crashed through the large window. She hurdled into the dead trees in the garden, she fell into one of the branches, becoming impaled by its sharp end.

It took her several moments before she finally recovered. As she struggled to get herself un-impaled she heard Ciel cry out. "LET GO OF ME! SEBASTIAN!" Akui growled and tried harder, she looked around toward the road to see Claude carrying Ciel and the triplets deflecting bullets coming from the roof. Bardroy and Finnian were running towards the triplets, but didn't get far once they were hit with some of the deflected bullets. She continued to struggle to free herself.

* * *

Personally I really really dislike the Trancy household...but I thought that they might add a nice...spice to this story. So I hope you've enjoyed this sadly very short chapter. I am going to bumb the rating up to teen...because I don't know how um...strange... things are going to get with Claude around. When I say that I mean with him and Akui...there won't be any guyxguy crap in here.

Let me know what you think of One of the Same!


End file.
